


Know Your Weapons

by Diaphenia



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Forced Prostitution, Minor Violence, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this about vamping for the camera? Because believe me, we’ve <i>more</i> than covered that,” Glimmer said, taking this opportunity to sashay across the room. She was wearing athletic gear, but yoga pants couldn’t hide the sway of her hips or her nimble steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> Thanks to psalmoflife for the beta!
> 
> This is a treat for Sheeana, who wanted to see Cashmere/Glimmer in the context of District 1.

“Training for the Games is important,” Cashmere told her one night, pulling her into her room. “I need you to know your weapons.”

“I do,” Glimmer said. She fingered the handle of her blade, hidden in the small of her back. It was beautiful, an etched marble with a lacy-looking design. She’d used it most recently on a criminal— some terrible man who’d been caught stealing and had been set loose as a challenge for the trainees. Glimmer had slit his throat, his blood running down her hands.

For her victory over the other trainees, she’d been allowed extra time with her trainer. Rather than taking her to the gym, however, Cashmere had taken her to her living quarters. It was the place she stayed when she wasn’t in the Capitol being a glamorous Victor; gorgeous and lush, all silk sheets and thick velvet curtains, but probably only a fraction as beautiful as her Capitol life.

“But there are other tools you'll need, too.”

“Is this about vamping for the camera? Because believe me, we’ve _more_ than covered that,” Glimmer said, taking this opportunity to sashay across the room. She was wearing athletic gear, but yoga pants couldn’t hide the sway of her hips or her nimble steps. 

“Stop doing that,”Cashmere said, popping up behind her and stilling her hips with a feather-light touch. “That shit they teach you means nothing.”

Glimmer stopped moving, allowing Cashmere’s hands to keep resting there. 

Cashmere pushed her hand forward, touching her hip bones, and Glimmer felt that familiar warmth flood her. 

A moment later, she was on her back, having been flipped over.

“Idiot,” Cashmere said. “Never even saw me coming. I know they stick those pills in your food, but you need to stop thinking with your pussy and start thinking with your head.”

Glimmer tried to get up, but Cashmere had her pinned down with her boot. “What pills?”

“Makes you horny all the time. That’s not natural, that’s just the District One way. And not the only pill they’ve been slipping you.”

Glimmer has been living in the training center since she was old enough to hold a weapon, and it throws her to know they’ve been drugging her. She felt a flash of rage, and twisted out of Cashmere’s hold.

“That’s bullshit!” Glimmer said, and went for her knife, now missing. When she realized it was gone, she went after her trainer using her fists. 

Cashmere deflected the blows easily, using her forearms to shield her. “That’s knowledge, and that’s a weapon as well,” she answered, and she lashed back. She had her pinned to the bed less than three minutes later. “Outbursts like that will cost you in the arena,” she said, whispering in Glimmer’s ear. “And you’re going to the arena, I know it.”

Glimmer’s anger melted away at the thought. “You don’t know that,” she said, and she meant, _I hope you know that_. She slipped into her flirting voice without thinking.

Cashmere, who still had her pinned, looked her over thoughtfully. “You’re not the best in your class. That would be Sapphire, easily. But you’re the prettiest, and we all know _pretty counts_.”

It’s not a compliment, not really, but Glimmer was still pleased. 

“Pretty’s what matters,” Glimmer said, smiling. 

“ _Living_ is what matters. No matter what it takes. Or what they make you do.”

Glimmer wondered idly if those rumors about Cashmere are true, if she really gets whored out with her brother. 

“Your looks are just a tool to get you out,” Cashmere said, and she leaned down and kissed Glimmer on the mouth, her beautiful blonde hair mixing into Glimmer’s until it was impossible to tell apart. 

Glimmer sucked Cashmere’s bottom lip into her mouth, and was rewarded with a breathy sigh. She was working her way under Cashmere’s shirt towards her clearly-enhanced breasts when—

The knife, _her knife_ , was at her throat. Cashmere rolled her eyes at Glimmer. “Sex is a weapon, too.”

Cashmere tucked the knife away and let Glimmer free. Glimmer rubbed her neck where the knife had pressed down. There was a tiny nick there, a reminder, a marring of her beauty. 

Cashmere would probably call it a tool. 

“We’re doing this again,” Cashmere said, pushing her back on the bed. “Only this time, you’re not going to let me almost kill you.”

***

It wasn’t until Glimmer went into the arena that she understood what it was to be a tool herself.


End file.
